


She Took the Midnight Train

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: A Wolf in Ladies Clothing [7]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Chikan, Coming In Pants, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Valery gets accosted by a man on the last train home from a "girl's night" out.But he doesn't really mind.





	She Took the Midnight Train

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure unadulterated filth with very little in the way of redeeming traits, but I mean, what better way to burst back into the fandom after being gone for a bit? 
> 
> Hello again, everyone! 💕  
This idea is actually one I've had in my notes for a very long time and the mood finally struck me today. 
> 
> I hope everyone has been well! I've been busy, but I'm trying to make more time for this fandom as of late because I still have so many prompts, so many ideas I want to fill it with.   
Double Decker is a very underrated series/fandom and that makes me a little sad. I was excited to learn there were a few Doujins made for DougKiri though! Had I mentioned that before??
> 
> Onto the fic:  
This might seem non-con at first, but trust me when I say that it's completely consensual. 💕
> 
> Enjoy!

The nights are starting to get chilly again, but not so chilly that Valery regrets wearing a mini skirt on a "girls night" out.

Deana and Kay had invited him for drinks at a new club that had just opened across town. To celebrate their grand opening, the bar had been offering half priced drinks, and no cover charge for ladies. Naturally, Deana had much more alcohol than she should have, leaving Kay to haul her drunk self home in a Taxi.

Normally Valery wouldn't mind walking home, even in the night hours, but tonight he's had just one drink too many and these heels are just a little bit too tall to be confident in his self defense skills. The platform is fairly crowded since it's the last train, but everyone seems to be minding their own business. It's mostly workers who are finally clocking out after hours of overtime and party goers who are trying to catch the last train, so Valery stays close to the front of the pack, waiting on the train to arrive.

It doesn't take long for the train to make its appearance, opening its doors to reveal a mostly full compartment. Valery winces and steps away to hurry to the next car over, maybe it'll be less full, but the passengers behind him don't care how full it is and simply rush into the car. Valery sighs and goes with the flow, trying his best not to get trampled.

He ends up crowded against the door, hands wrapped tightly around the metal pole on his right to keep from falling over, with someone pressed against his back. The doors are closing and the train is taking off with a jerk, causing Valery to fall backwards against the person behind him.

"Sorry," he apologizes, casting a quick glance over his shoulder. The man murmurs a quiet acceptance and shifts a half a step back, putting his broad back against the wall beside the doors. It creates a small gap between them, but not by much. Valery can still feel the body heat coming off the muscled chest behind him, feel the man's eyes on him, and when he exhales- Valery shivers; his breath gusts right over Valery's exposed neck.

Valery keeps his head down and eyes on the floor in front of him. The drinks from the club already have him feeling warm and floaty; he doesn't need an accidental erection in  _ this _ outfit. 

The train curves sharply and the man is bumping against Valery-

"Sorry," the voice is low and rough, right next to Valery's ear. Valery swallows, tongue flicking out to moisten his lips. His words die in his throat when he realizes that not only has the man behind him not made any effort to step away again, he's  _ hard. _

Valery felt it- the unmistakable bulge-

It's not pressing against him at the moment, but he knows it's there- mere inches, centimeters, even, away. The thought has his heart picking up speed and his hand tightening on the pole beside him. 

The train curves again and the bulge is pressing against him once more, roughly, and Valery- 

Valery cants his hips into it. The man backs up a half a step but Valery can still feel his presence, his heat.

This is crazy, he chastises himself, teeth clamped onto his bottom lip and cheeks flushed. He shouldn't be doing this! They're on a crowded train, surrounded by oblivious people, all so tightly packed together-

A large, calloused hand is sliding up the outside of his thigh, shooting fireworks off in Valery's stomach-

He shouldn't be doing this. But it's been so long- and the man is just Valery's type-

Just a little.

He'll indulge just a little. He can blame it on the alcohol later, once he comes back to his senses and begins to regret letting this stranger run his hand over Valery's hip, letting it settle onto his waist and give it a squeeze.

Valery gasps softly when the hand tugs roughly, jerking Valery back against him. The denim jeans the man wears are rough and scratchy against his bare thighs and hide absolutely nothing- the bulge beneath him is  _ huge. _

"Watch your step, Miss," the voice rumbles in his ear. Valery shivers, goosebumps breaking out over his skin as the hand on his waist moves further up, up under his sequined tank top, to slide over the soft skin of Valery's stomach.

His fingers trail carefully up Valery's stomach, teasing the band of the bralette he's wearing, as the other hand caresses the outside of Valery's left thigh.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out so late?" 

Valery inhales sharply when the fingers on his thigh finally creep underneath the skirt and find-

"You were waiting for someone, weren't you? Wearing nothing but strings?" The snap of elastic sounds terribly loud in Valery's ears, but the sting on his hip is perfect- "How filthy."

Valery is trying to hold it together- the man hasn't even touched his cock, barely begun foreplay, but he can feel his cock straining against the silky material of his underwear. He can see the fabric of his skirt tenting out now- if anyone were to look over their shoulders, or look up from their phone- Valery would be branded as a pervert. A shameless, slutty crossdresser. 

It wouldn't be far off, but still.

Even under the fear of being caught, the worry of someone catching him, catching them- he doesn't step away. He doesn't push the man's rutting hips away. He whimpers quietly, low in his throat, and presses back into the rolling hips behind him.

The fingers traveling up his shirt slip under the bralette and begin rubbing rough circles on Valery's nipple, making Valery's breath catch in his throat. His eyes flutter shut, teeth holding onto his lip even tighter.

"Oh?" The man's fingers brush over Valery's erection, "Not a "Miss" at all, then. Just a filthy little slut, hm?"

The teasing fingers turn into a tight grasp and Valery's hand flies up to his mouth to muffle a choked off gasp-

"My, you're already soaked," he laughs, low and dark, "Does it get you off- being touched by a stranger? Or maybe it's the fact that you're surrounded by so many people- if anyone happened to look this way, what do you think would happen? Would it make you cum if they wrinkled their nose in distaste; called you shameful and disgusting?" His thumb is swirling over the top of Valery's cock mercilessly, his nipple is being twisted and pinched roughly between the man's index and middle finger and Valery is drawing in ragged breaths through his nose, teeth nearly drawing blood from his fingers as saliva trails down his fingers, his wrist-

"No," he laughs against Valery's ear again, low and husky, and Valery can feel it building, his legs are quavering, his abdomen muscles contracting, he's trying so hard not to thrust into the hands and back into the body grinding against him- "you're too pretty. This car is full of half drunken men, over worked civil servants- they wouldn't be disgusted. _They'd love it."_

Valery chokes on a whimper, squeezes his eyes tightly shut and grips the railing tighter-

"In fact, they're probably enjoying it right now. You're not the quietest slut, after all-"

And Valery is coming- body seizing up with the force of it- folding himself nearly in half-

The man is wrapping his arms completely around him and he's just cognizant enough to realize the train has stopped and the door is opening. There's a heavy jacket draped over his shoulders and the man is ushering him out, onto the mostly empty platform, past a few curious onlookers, directing them up the stairs and into the closest bathroom. When the door shuts behind them with a slam, there are lips on his, familiar and soft, warm and hungry-

_"God,_ Valery-" the lilac haired man barks out a laugh when he sees Derick's face- a mixture of unbridled lust and overwhelming concern, "that's the craziest idea you've ever had! I-! I was so worried someone would see us! How did I let you talk me into that?!"

"But it was hot, right?" Valery purrs, palming Derick's still prominent erection. Derick's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, dark eyes never straying from Valery's hooded gaze. "You did so great, Der- I really believed you were some train pervert!"

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not," Derick mumbles, rutting into Valery's palm, his eyes fluttering shut as he hides his face on Valery's shoulder. Valery laughs breathily against Derick's ear.

"Definitely a compliment. I loved it so much," his voice is low and soft, "you always make me feel so _amazing,_ Derick. I love you."

And Derick is coming in his pants with a choked  _ "Valery!" _

They don't move for a few minutes, still too wound up to do much more than breath and try to remember how to move, but eventually Derick pulls his face out of hiding to give Valery a long kiss. It's chaste, just lips to lips, but the amount of love and warmth in it is enough to have Valery's stomach swooping and his toes curling.

"If you kiss me like that here," Valery whispers when they part, only centimeters between their faces, "we might not make it home tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> (Also, I've recently made a Twitter! I'm still not very adept in it, but I retweet a lot of anime/writing stuff and sometimes my own doodles or snippets of my works, so if you're interested, feel free to check it out or call me out for prompts/snippets! @MariTheBusyBeee)


End file.
